Morning Coord
Morning Coord '''(あさの) is a Premium-type coord from the brand Clock Garden. This coord was first worn by Nino Nijiiro in Episode 183. User Appearance Dress A light blue dress with gold fabric at the middle of the chest, lined with frills and adorned by pearl chains attached by star-shaped buttons. On the fabric covering the collarbone are many strips of gold and pale yellow frills and a trim of blue frills surrounding the pale gold collar, where a gold sun ornament is sewn. On the corner of the chest is a bow with three stars on it, including two hanging from bead chains, and two pieces of pleated fabric that are sewn to the lower left corner, one is pale yellow, the other is light blue. The skirt is a light blue and yellow gradient, depicting a mint and gold castle display on the right with gold chains residing above this, decorated with sun-shaped charms. The bottom of the skirt is lined with large, light blue pleats sewn to a chain of pale blue and yellow pearls. On the waist is a glittering peplum to match the bow on the chest, and hanging from this is a gold piece covering the left hip, lined with a pale blue and yellow pearl chain and trim with three pieces of pleat fabric, coming in blue, light blue, and gold. Matching these are smaller pieces of the same fabric on the right hip. On the back of the skirt is a large glittering ribbon with gold detail. The user also gains puffed blue and pale yellow gradient sleeves with thin white lines and stars sewn to the top and wrist. Behind the user is a large, gold clock-like shape with the hands tipped by a winged star. Shoes Gold shoes with light blue pointed toe and sole. A golden sun design resides on the foot, while puffed, pale yellow fabric covers the ankles, trim with light blue material and held by orange ribbon. Gold stars are sewn around the top, along with a glittering ribbon with three stars on it, and a star hanging from each tail. Accessory A white frill headband with a glittering orange and light blue alternating brim lined in gold. On the side are three stars, coming in purple, orange, and yellow, along with a large gold sun ornament with garnet gems on it, and glittering light blue and orange ribbon. Game '''Morning Coord is a Premium type Dream Rare Coord from the brand Clock Garden. It first appeared in the Time 2017 Vol.6 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts T398.jpg 61W9PrHzrhL.jpg Anime Screenshots MorningCoord.jpg ITPPSIDMorningNino1.jpg E70bde6f.jpg 27173331 1670479269665042 3954098149971668554 o.jpg ITPPSIDMorningNino2.jpg ITPPSIDMorningNino3.jpg ITPPSIDMorningNino4.jpg ITPPSIDMorningNino5.jpg ITPPSIDMorningNino6.jpg ITPPSIDMorningNino7.jpg ITPPSIDMorningNino8.jpg 4c84484c.jpg ITPPSIDMorningNino9.jpg ITPPSIDMorningNino10.jpg ITPPSIDMorningNino11.jpg ITPPSIDMorningNino12.jpg C94186c5.jpg ITPPSIDMorningNino13.jpg ITPPSIDMorningNino14.jpg ITPPSIDMorningNino15.jpg ITPPSIDMorningNino16.jpg MorningCoordPriticket.jpg Priticket Morning Coord.jpg 069bfb8d.jpg baa834e6.jpg 75e4c9a3.jpg 27993764 1689075301138772 328385200365730317 o.jpg 81e5de70.jpg 27913255 1689075044472131 9026174066665900567 o.jpg 27983504 1689075001138802 9091104604472667360 o.jpg 28061756 1689075471138755 5350252832416661525 o.jpg DV57B7EVAAAH8UR.jpg DV57B60VoAEbaTC.jpg 27983073 1689073817805587 8641561278691619991 o.jpg Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Season 4 Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Premium Coord Category:Clock Garden Category:Nino Coord Category:Dream Coord Category:Dream Rare Category:Time 2017 Vol. 6 Collection Category:Dream Rare Coord Category:Unit Coord